Ravenheart's Last Battle
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: Ravenheart is ThunderClan's most senior warrior. He has served his clan well for many moons, however, this battle is his last.  Oneshot.  Mystery POV.


**Okay, so this is a story about Ravenheart…it's slightly based off of one of my friend's role plays but not totally. If you haven't already heard, Wind Song is on Hiatus because the computer with the story files on it crashed. If I feel like being nice, I might re-type them. **_**MAYBE.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I awoke in the ThunderClan warrior's den. Sunlight was beginning to filter through the den's leafy top. Most of the warriors were still asleep, except for one of ThunderClan's most senior warriors. Ravenheart. The battle-scarred black tom slept peacefully, his tail curled over his nose. On this warm, sunny day in the middle of Greenleaf, I had no idea that the day would bring the fiercest battle that I had ever fought in. I also had no idea that it would be Ravenheart's last.

The day started out normally enough. As I padded out of the den, I was greeted by the arrival of the Dawn Patrol. Silverstar stood up at the sight of them.

"Any trouble, Rainclaw?" She asked the patrol's leader.

"None whatsoever, Silverstar." The gray tom meowed as he dipped his head respectfully.

The silver tabby she-cat dismissed him, and he walked towards the Fresh-Kill pile.

I was about to join Rainclaw when Ravenheart padded up beside me.

"Good morning, Ravenheart!" I said, dipping my head.

"Good morning." He replied as he bent to pick a mouse out of the pile.

I picked a rabbit out of the pile, and finished it in a few gulps. In the middle of Greenleaf, the prey was running great, and there were many more future ThunderClan warriors in the nursery. ThunderClan was flourishing. As I looked at Ravenheart again, the stories he told me as a kit rushed back to me.

Ravenheart was born in the ThunderClan nursery to a queen by the name of Frozenheart. Ravenheart was the only kit in his litter. He never really knew his mother, she ran away soon after he was born. He was suckled by Silverflame. Ravenheart grew into an apprentice, and was given his apprentice name of Ravenpaw. Cloudstorm, his uncle, was his mentor. While out exploring, Ravenpaw and his friend Leafpaw ran into the ShadowClan deputy, Blacktail, on ThunderClan territory. Neither of the apprentices had been trained how to fight yet, because they were just newly apprenticed. Ravenpaw sent Leafpaw back for help, and fought off Blacktail. The scars he received from that battle were the start of many, including the most prominent, a long, jagged scar running from the ridge of his nose, across his eye, and reached almost to his ear.

The rest of Ravenheart's apprenticeship passed in a breeze. The tom was strong, intelligent, stealthy and brave. Firestar quickly saw this in the young tom, and she often sent him with battle patrols. With Ravenheart, ThunderClan was a tough opponent to beat. At the age of twelve moons, Ravenpaw was given his warrior name. As ThunderClan's newest warrior, he set out to prove himself. However, if anyone doubted him anymore, I'm not sure.

One day while out patrolling with Cloudstorm and his father, Stonetail, they came across Frozenheart. The she-cat was about to kill Stonetail when Ravenheart tackled her, digging his teeth into her throat. The she-cat's eyes glazed over, and Ravenheart dropped the body and stared at it in horror. He had killed a cat out of battle…and that cat was his mother. Stonetail and Cloudstorm convinced him that he would not be considered a murderer or a traitor, because Firestar had given orders that if Frozenheart was found on ThunderClan territory, that she must be killed. Cloudstorm buried her and they went to camp to tell Firestar.

Soon, Ravenheart met Fireraiser. To him, she was the most beautiful cat in the world, and she soon gave birth to his kits. There were three. Two she-cats and a tom. Lilykit and Butterflykit were the she-cats, Jaykit was the tom. Ravenheart grew close to his only son, and soon they shared an inseparable bond. But, right after the three kits were apprenticed, Fireraiser came to Ravenheart and confessed. She confessed that Lilypaw and Butterflypaw were actually fathered by a ShadowClan tom named Silverstripe. Lilypaw and Fireraiser were going to ShadowClan to be with him. Ravenheart was crushed. Jaypaw and Butterflypaw were scared and confused, and things weren't about to get any better. On one day in Leaf-bare, Butterflypaw was struck on the Thunderpath and killed. Jaypaw and Ravenheart mourned her greatly. But, life must move on.

My daydreams were interrupted as the deputy, Lightstripe, gave a mighty yowl. I lifted my head, and I could smell it too. ShadowClan. Soon after their bitter scent washed over me, Darkstar stalked out of the bushes accompanied by a large group of warriors. I sought for the familiar ginger pelt of Fireraiser before I remembered she had died last moon. However, her look-alike daughter, Lilyflame, was there, and as I caught her eye, she glared at me.

"SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!"

ShadowClan warriors pelted into our camp, and ThunderClan immediately fell into battle mode. A group of warriors surrounded the nursery, ready to give their lives to protect the new lives that it held. The rest of us fell down on the ShadowClan warriors and the camp was a blur of fur and blood. My ears were filled with the screeches of my clanmates and enemies, and I fought like I never had before.

It felt like we were outnumbered, it felt hopeless. ShadowClan were driving themselves further into camp. I couldn't see Silverstar or Lightstripe. Suddenly, a yowl erupted through the sea of cats.

"ThunderClan! Drive them back!"

I recognized the voice. It was Ravenheart. The black tom no longer seemed so frail as he bowled over a ShadowClan warrior, tearing chunks of fur out of her. I tried to make my way over to him, but I was swept off my paws. I felt something tearing at my flank.

"Lilyflame!" I hissed.

The ginger she-cat snarled, and I lashed out and scored my claws down the length of her face. She squealed and I had a chance to run towards where I had last seen Ravenheart.

He was fighting off Fireclaw now. The ShadowClan deputy was half Ravenheart's age, but just as smart. Perhaps if Ravenheart had been younger, he could've fought off the deputy. But he couldn't. Both of us knew that. I raced towards him, and bowled over Fireclaw. I sank my teeth into his hind leg and bit down as hard as my strong jaws to manage. I felt a snap and he howled in pain.

I dropped Fireclaw and he limped away. I turned to look at Ravenheart. The tom's chest was rising and falling in quick, short gasps. I slowly walked up to look at him. His liquid emerald eyes we dimmer than I had ever seen him. They flickered with recognition when he saw me. His tail flicked once. The roar of battle seemed to die around me. Suddenly, it was just me and Ravenheart. The wise warrior's breathing was coming less and less. He was dying. I pressed my muzzle to his, as if that was strong enough to miraculously heal him. It wasn't. His eyes closed, he exhaled once, and his body stilled. Ravenheart was dead.

I looked up, and saw that ShadowClan had retreated, leaving the camp in ruins. Leafstorm padded up to me.

"Oh no…" Was all she could manage to whisper.

My body was wracked with grief as the other warriors saw Ravenheart. The brave warrior had fought his last battle.

You may be wondering how I know this. Well, the answer is simple. I am Jaypelt, Ravenheart's son.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So, how did you like my crappy attempt at first person? Heh. I bet the "mystery POV" was obvious…oh well, I think it turned out pretty well. Poor Ravenheart…**


End file.
